Made beds often include comforters, bedspreads, duvets and decorative pillows that may not be used when a person is sleeping in the bed. In some instances the unused bedding is placed, folded or otherwise, on the mattress near the foot of the bed. This is not desirable to many sleepers especially taller ones as the folded bedding interferes with the placement of their feet and creates discomfort. In other instances, the bedding is placed neatly or not so neatly on the floor. This is undesirable as the bedding can pick up dirt from the floor and become soiled. Further, bedding placed on the floor must be picked up and placed back on the bed when the bed is next made.
Blanket/comforter/quilt racks are known that are typically placed on the floor at the foot of the bed. These racks include one or more horizontally disposed spindles over which the bedding is draped. These work well for blankets, comforters, quilts and other flat bedding but do little to solve the problem of storing extra pillows. Additionally, a significant amount of time and effort can be required to properly place and position the bedding on the rack as well as to take it off the rack and reposition it on the bed. Finally, the racks are not easily stored when not in use, and accordingly, often remain at the foot of the bed when unused detracting from the decorum of the made bedroom.